fanrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Golems
'Traits and characteristics' Other names: Iron People, Vasany Faction: '''Magistrate '''Rank: Tier 2 Known resistances, immunities: Heat resistant until 1538 °C, immune to other iron weapons Known vulnerabilities and weaknesses:'Heat higher than 1538 °C, Weak against magnetic forces, rust 'Description The Iron Golems are 3 meters tall humanoid creatures which have a thick outer skin with a thinner one underneath and a very sensitive inner part in their chest. Most of their senses are poor but they have an excellent infrared sensing and crystal detection. Without their outer skin, they share a similar look to an average human skeleton. They come with various metallic colors and shines. They are not purerly made from iron, and they may contain other metals in small amounts. The Origin of the Iron Golems They were mysteriously created by the Alchemists in the Old Realm by accident while searching for the Philosopher’s stone. The alchemists used a special iron which had „fallen from the sky” as they described.In their experiments they were looking for immortality but instead they were able to give life to abiotic materials and such, thus creating these golems. Thanks to a mysterious accident in the laboratories,the golems were able to flee alongside with other creations. The remaining Iron Golems became vagrants in the forests and other natural places. They had to fight against the rust in nature which was constantly produced by their own skin. Rust weakens their thick skin and later it can reach the inner part for the golem which is the most sensitive. If something reaches this part, the golem becames stunned. Nowadays, their number is decreased dramatically, we only know the whereabouts about 3 of them: 2 golems at the Magistrate’s side and one who is currently in a magnetic sarg. At the Magistrate’s side Iron golems are one of the most valuable units for the Magistrate. Their ability to detect crystal localizations and create thermite are exceptionally useful, especially for the Deepwerks Facility . However ,their numbers are extremly limited and the Magistrate can’t really risk them in battles . They are also strong, they can pick up humans and toss them over if they feel threatened. Iron Golems at Ascension Peak A few monks discovered their remains while building their temple and decided to use the iron for making various artifacts. One legends says that a legendary sword was created here by Tigron monks which is able to banish evils for the world. Perhaps, the Iron Golems found out where did they come from and decided to reach the highest places in the Realm thus explaining the presence of their remains around Ascension Peak. 'Abilities' *''Crystal detection:'' Iron golems are able to detect crystals at certain ranges. They can even tell which ones are infected with corrupted Darkness. *''Thermite production: Able to create an special powder if they consume rust with aluminium. This powder combined with some temperature can create a very high temperature reaction, very useful for smithing but golems use it as a defensive mechanism. *''Ferrous Oath: Iron golems made a promise to never kill each other. Interestingly, this oath is active on abiotic irons too which are not related with Iron Golems. *''Iron siphon:'' Able to siphon iron from the environment to replace that iron level which is lost int he process of rusting. This one ability makes the Iron Golems dangerous for those who can’t satisfy them with some metal. How to deal with the Iron Golem *Generally, stay away from them as they can siphon iron out from blood, causing iron deficiency in the body! *Don’t use weapons which contains iron! The average iron weapon is repelled from the Golem as if it refuses to hurt these creatures. *Use water to start the oxidation of their skin! *Use magnetic forces: A very strong magnet is useful against them. *Thermite is a double edged sword: If you are able to ignite the thermite inside of the golem, it can start melting and will probably destroying the golem itself. Trivias *Iron golems can live without their head and limbs but not without their chest. *„Vasany” is the hungarian language reform name for iron and „vas” is the current one.